


Vikavolt

by orphan_account



Series: Pokephilia Oneshots [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding Whore, Light Bondage, M/M, Mind Break, Non-Consensual Bondage, Oviposition, Plugging, Pokephilia, Rape, webs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 16:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11406138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sun had just started his pokemon journey! He tried to take advantage of a cave full of small and weak pokemon to level up his Rowlet, but one pokemon isn't a fan and decides to show Sun how fun it is to be taken advantage of.





	Vikavolt

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request soi had went ahead and did it, but I don't have much fun writing for people with dicks, so chances are if I write anything else with guys in the future they'll be trans boys!
> 
> Also! I think I'm going to only start updating my one shot series once a week or maybe twice a week did i can get some different writing done! (Still porn, just a multichaptered work I've been thinking about <3)

Sun had just gotten his first pokemon, Rowlet. He was on his way to a popular training spot, a cave filled with nothing but chargabugs and grubbin. The more experienced trainers said that even his Rowlet would enable to best them, and even without a flying move!

 

As he made it to the cave, it was packed even more than he could've hoped! Everywhere he looked, there were pokemon getting taken out by his Rowlet. The pair were taking out them all until a pokemon, larger than the other's and angry was looking at them.

 

Then he remembered. This pokemon was a Vikavolt, and theybwere knosn to be extremly hard to beat. Before he could run, the pokemon used string shot, tying him up. He fell to the floor as Rowlet was attacked, the Vikavolt using infestation and easily fainting the owl.

 

Sun was face down on the ground, but could see the Vikavolt crafting something behind him, the pokemon using string shot on the walls and ground multiple times. Sun was then lifted off of the ground and into the bug's creation, his cocooned body stuck to it and he started to panic, it was a web! It was like a bed, laying out rather than up. He tried to get out, but was stuck back down each time.

 

The Vikavolt cut through the cocoon and his clothes, leaving him naked while it used the web to tie the boy's hands above his head and his legs up. His ass was displayed as the bug tied the web holding his legs above him. He cried out, screaming for help, but was gagged by the bug as it worked. 

He had dozed off in his position, waking up was something was shoved into his mouth and more into his nose, he tried to spit the one in his throat out, but it was shoved forward and into his throat by the Vikavolt. He couldn't cough it out, but he could still breath through his nose thankfully. Next, he felt something poking at his dick and he began to thrash, the pokemon was shoving a tube into it! He couldn't stop it though and was left feeling pathetic as the tube stayed.

 

The Vikavolt started wrapping him in webbing shortly after, or at least he thought it was shortly after, at this point he couldn't tell how much time had passed. It had used string shot again and again until he was covered, the only things not covered was his dick and his ass.

 

Finally, the bug was satisfied with its work, but that wasn't anything good for sun. He felt something poke at his ass, before completely going in. He screamed in pain, this wasn't another tube. The pokemon started thrusting, its pre-cum wetting his ass, and he wanted to pull away when his pre started coming out too.

 

Before he knew it, there was a chargabug crawling up to his penis, and if started rubbing his cock and sending small shocks into it. With that and the Vikavolt ever pounding at his ass, he felt a heat rising in him, he knew what it was, and above the shame of it all, he wanted it out.

 

The Vikavolt never let up, only speeding up in bursts. Sun was panting through the pleasure, his tounge lolling out. The Vikavolt went at its highest speed yet, and sun moaned as it cummed in him.

What was he doing? Did he really enjoy this? He couldn't answer, even to himself, but the pokemon was going again, and Sun could feel himself about to be over the edge. The bug pokemon must of known, because at the same time, the Vikavolt gave a large thrust, going deeper than before, and the Chargabug shot a shock into it. Sun pressed his eyes shut, feeling the pleasure through his entire body before everything contracted, his ass tightened around the still-thrusting bug's cock before it all released, his cum shooting through the tube and away to wherever it lead.

 

Soon after the Vikavolt had left him alone, something had come down his mouth tube, and he has no choice but to swallow it. He was guessing it was food, but he couldn't be sure.

Sun had been asleep, done with trying to fight his situation, when something new entered his ass. This one was different, but it was thrusted in quick. Then he felt something moving inside of it. Whatever it was, they were small, circular, and going in fast. That's when he realized, these were eggs. He was being bred, and stuffed full of this pokemon's eggs. He struggled, but the eggs started accumulating and as they pushed through him, me moaned. He hated it, but it all felt amazing, and he found himself crying around the tube for more. Either the pokemon understood, or it was just going faster because soon, the boy was a mess of moans, orgasming.

 

Sun could feel his stomach growing, the web's tightening as he was filled. As he moaned, he started orgasming more, and he growed more and more sensitive. When the eggs stopped comming, he moaned, completely full. He started panting, completely given out, and unable to move.

 

The Vikavolt went back to his ass and crotch, wrapping them up like the rest of him. He felt his cocoon get moved and suspended from the ceiling. He couldn't fight it, and he didn't plan on it, so he let himself stay, ready for the eggs were going to come out and he would be filled again.


End file.
